Brother of Mine
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: He was supposed to protect me...he promised.


Oh Brother of Mine

One-Shot

**A/N: Hey kids! This is a little something I whipped up, hope you enjoy!**

**Vix**

InuYasha sat up in the tree, watching as his friends slept below him. He was once again in his own world, and, he found himself thinking of his family…or at least what once was his family.

He hadn't always been lost in a world of pain, reject and solitude, he had once been in a place of love, but after his parents deaths he was sent to exile…by his own brother.

Oh how he hated his brother. But it wasn't always that way, he remembered a time when Sesshomaru had stuck up for him, protected him… but as they grew older, Sesshomaru grew cold, distant… heartless.

**Flash Back**

There between some bushes were 5 full demons, kicking something that one would expect to be a ball…to bad the ball was whimpering in pain.

Out of nowhere the 3 oldest boys were torn away from picking on this supposed 'ball' and thrown into some tree trunks, all the boys looked up to see Sesshomaru, glaring daggers at them, they quickly got up and ran, ran for all they were worth.

Sesshomaru walked over to the 'ball' who turned out to be a young boy, a younger version of himself. He picked him up and cradled him in is lap.

He whispered to the boy,

"InuYasha, don't worry their gone, are you ok now?" he asked in…could it be? Concern?

With a small nod from the sobbing boy, Sesshomaru held him close and waited until he was done.

"Thank you brother, for saving Me." said the small boy.

"It was nothing, I'll always protect you, I'll always be here for you InuYasha, you're my younger half brother, and I will always be there to watch over you." He promised.

With that the small boy slowly drifted to sleep, Sesshomaru took his younger brother back to there home for a good nights sleep.

**End of Flash Back**

InuYasha shook his head of his useless thoughts.

"You promised to be there for me brother, you promised, but instead you exiled me from my own home, left in the wild, told me to grow up, told me I was a worthless half breed. And yet I still believed you would come back to me and protected me again, just like you did all those many years ago. And for some reason, I still think that I can prove to you that I'm not worthless, and that I can be at your standard. You aren't the brother that helped me when I had an injury, or the brother that stayed with me all night when I had a bad dream." InuYasha unknowingly said out loud.

"You were supposed to keep your promise to protect and take care of me, you broke that promise, and for that I'll never forgive you, if only you had stayed my old brother…if only mother and father hadn't died…then maybe I wouldn't have been through so much pain."

He was broken out of his rant when he heard a small voice from below.

"InuYasha…?"

He looked down to see Kagome. Awake and realized that the sun had already come out.

"Yea? What?" he snapped.

"I was cold and I was wondering if you could come down here…so I could just stay in your arms for a while?" Kagome breathed out, while doing a wonderful impression of a tomato.

"Feh, whatever." InuYasha effortlessly jumped down and wrapped his arms around Kagome, bringing her to his chest and leaned against a tree.

Too bad he didn't notice that Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Kilala, had just awoken to see him close his eyes. While his arms were still around Kagome.

Sango Looked to Miroku and smirked at him once he caught her gaze and mouthed 'You owe me 10 yen, I told you she'd ask him.'

Miroku smirked and nodded.

**Close to their Camp**

The mysterious man smirked, he then turned and walked back to his own camp, once he got there, his own companion made his presence known.

"Master Sesshomaru how was your daily visit to check up on your younger brother?"

"It was fine Jaken; I think my brother has finally found a mate."

"That is good to hear sire, I'll go wake up Rin, and we shall get going then." Jaken bowed and walked away.

'I'm sorry InuYasha, Please forgive me, I didn't mean to turn my back on you, and I am still protecting you…even if you don't know it, I never wanted to break my promise to you, and I'm surprised you even remembered it, but I will make it up to you one day…one day… just not today.' The dog demon thought before he went on his way, silently asking for forgiveness.

**A/N: Awww How cute! Sesshomaru still cares! R&R if you wanna!**

**Vix**


End file.
